megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuki Mishima
|englishva= }} Yuuki Mishima is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Supporting Character; Moon Confidant **''Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Supporting Character **Persona 5 The Stage'' Design Mishima is likely of average height or shorter, with spiky blue-tinted black hair, black eyes and a relatively "average" face. He is designed to look absolutely ordinary to represent all fans of the Phantom Thieves, as well as the players; otherwise, people might think only a certain type of person supports the main cast. Mishima generally wears Shujin Academy's standard winter uniform sans the blazer and with the shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suspenders off his shoulders. He also wears white tennis shoes with green accents. In the summer, Mishima again wears the standard uniform with the suspenders off. In casual settings he dons a long-sleeve shirt with green sleeves; a volleyball image sits in the middle with the words "BOYS' FIGHT" encircling it. He pairs this with tan cargo pants and blue sneakers. At the beginning of the game, Mishima's face was fairly injured and his left arm was wrapped in bandages due to being constantly abused by Kamoshida. Personality Bullied, abused and ignored, Mishima is an isolated individual who craves freedom from his day-to-day tortures. Initially nervous and scared, once given a listening ear and a bit of support his excitable and loyal nature undoubtedly shines through. While his enthusiasm can become annoying, at times Mishima will still be hesitant and respectful, often apologizing for texting when he is sure the protagonist is busy. Mishima idolizes the protagonist as a cool superhero (likely viewing the protagonist as his "savior" from his abuse under Kamoshida). There are times when Mishima will cling to the protagonist, once saying he will never forgive the protagonist if he is left behind. This clinginess and other socially awkward behaviors is likely due to his past of social isolation as a victim of bullying. Although he looks up to the Phantom Thieves, he feels envious that he himself could never make an impact upon the world as they do. Mishima has always wanted to change himself and help others, but has internalized past taunts as a "nobody" and thus considers himself too pathetic and weak to do anything. These negative feelings do eventually become the driving force behind his actions, an attempt to redefine his place in the world manifesting as a need to be famous and a desire for revenge towards his bullies; however, Mishima is also willing to face his mistakes and change once he is finally given proper support. Mishima seems to be rather perceptive. He quickly realizes that the protagonist is a member of the Phantom Thieves; additionally, he can both sense and articulate the mood of Tokyo's population before the other Phantom Thieves can as reflected in his poll questions. Mishima may be fairly intelligent as well, as he clearly knows how to build and maintain a website and has shown that he enjoys looking up and memorizing facts. According to the character anthology, Mishima is designed to be the "grounded" character among the Phantom Thieves. Profile ''Persona 5'' Mishima is a second year high school student at Shujin Academy and classmate of the protagonist and Ann Takamaki in class 2-D. He is a member of Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club, and is a frequent target of Kamoshida's abuse. Kamoshida uses Mishima to call in other students to his office for "advice sessions" and also to spread nasty rumours online about anyone that Kamoshida takes a dislike to. The protagonist is a victim of the latter tactic before even setting foot into the school. Mishima is aware of the wrongness of his actions under Kamoshida’s orders, but is justifiably terrified of the consequences of going against Kamoshida. When the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto are looking for witnesses to testify about Kamoshida's abuse, Mishima refuses to say anything, out of fear, like everyone else in the school. In the volleyball rally, Kamoshida is seen deliberately spiking a volleyball aimed directly at Mishima, which is knocked down and examined by Kamoshida. This act angered Ryuji and he and the protagonist decides to ask the school for proof of the volleyball coach's abuse towards his students. However, he seems to be in constant denial and just insists that he is not good at volleyball, so their efforts of interrogating him and other students were for naught, as all of them insisted in protecting Kamoshida. Later, he is told by Kamoshida to call Ann's best friend, Shiho Suzui into his office, even though there is no "session" planned that day. In reality, after Mishima calls Shiho in, it was heavily implied that she was raped by Kamoshida as his revenge for Ann rejecting his offer for going to bed with him. When Shiho attempts suicide the next day, Mishima is horrified and reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji what Kamoshida has done. With that knowledge, Ryuji confronts Kamoshida, with the protagonist and Mishima backing him, resulting in Kamoshida's decision to expel all three of them at the next board meeting. He then reveals that Kamoshida actually told him to leak the protagonist's Criminal record on the Internet. Fortunately for Mishima, his expulsion is overturned thanks to Kamoshida publicly confessing his wrongdoings after his corrupted heart is stolen by the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana. Mishima then apologizes to Ann for not saying anything even though he knew what had happened to Shiho. He also apologizes to the protagonist for spreading false rumors about him and promises he will make it up to him. After Kamoshida's arrest, he realizes that the protagonist, Ryuji, and Ann are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and thus approaches the protagonist more frequently. His obsession with the Phantom Thieves’ actions leads to him to create and then maintain the "Phantom Aficionado Website" (Phan-Site) by himself. His site hosts anonymous polls about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, such as "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, or not?" and collects heist requests from the public. The player can take note of the identified requests from his site and solve them in Mementos, the Palace of the general public, for people not sufficiently corrupted to have their own individual Palace in the Metaverse. Mishima’s goal is to raise support for the Phantom Thieves, because he believes that they are administering justice. When Yaldabaoth begins to merge the Metaverse with reality, Mishima is one of the few people who is able to see the changes the city undergoes while everyone around him doesn't. During the final battle, when everyone else is finally able to see the changes and begins to panic until they see the Phantom Thieves' mark on the TV screen, Mishima supports the Phantom Thieves and urges everyone to do the same. This greatly weakens Yaldabaoth and gives the protagonist enough power to evolve Arsene into his ultimate Persona, Satanael, and defeat Yaldabaoth. Following the protagonist's arrest, if the protagonist has maximized his Confidant, Mishima will be seen at Shibuya Station, trying to collect signatures to overturn the protagonist's assault conviction against Masayoshi Shido. Confidant :To check his Confidant dialogue options and skills, see Confidant/Yuuki Mishima Mishima's Confidant unlocks automatically on May 6th and reaches rank 2 on May 8th. After that, he starts sending missions to complete in Mementos through his chat messages. Some of them must be completed in order to make his Confidant bond progress, though it's still possible to max out the Confidant before completing all missions. Mishima's Confidant is very easy to rank up, as it always does so every time the protagonist goes to meet him, regardless of whether the player has a Moon Arcana Persona in their possession. As the player ranks up Mishima’s Confidant, they will eventually meet Shadow Mishima in Mementos, who represents Mishima's repressed feelings. His Shadow Self is born from the real Mishima’s his desire to use the Phan-Site’s popularity for his own purpose, like getting revenge on his past bullies by using his website to threaten them both online and offline. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts notice this and confront him. However, Mishima is already aware of his wrongdoing, hesitant if this is truly the best way to become "somebody." The protagonist, recognizing this, leaves Shadow Mishima alone to face himself despite Mishima's urging to change his heart; once he fully realizes he is using the Phantom Thieves for glory, the real Mishima also realizes it and regrets it. Mishima then decides to use the Phan-Site to help let the people's voice be heard by the Phantom Thieves. Mishima's Confidant bonuses affect experience points earned by the party, with his first bonus allowing non-active party members to gain a portion of experience the active party receives. Raising the Confidant allows the party, both active and non-active, to gain more experience from battles, with his final rank letting non-active party members level up at the same pace as the active party. Mishima's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day, after maxing his Confidant bond, is his Documentary Plans about the Phantom Thieves. The item unlocks all experience perks in a New Game+ once his Confidant is established. Gallery Trivia *Yuuki Mishima's name is probably a reference to the author . Mishima would also inspire the Shin Megami Tensei character Gotou. Mishima also bears some resemblance to the protagonist of Yukio's novel which many believes to be an autobiography of Yukio himself. In the novel the protagonist is physically weak, socially awkward and constantly tormented by the idea of how he looks in other's eye which is primarily contributed by his gay orientation. *If Mishima's Confidant is not maxed out, then he will not be seen rallying the other people to cheer for the Phantom Thieves at the end. Instead, he will be replaced by a brown-haired man with floral pants. *Mishima does not have a particular food he likes or dislikes, but he'll eat the parsley that often comes with sandwiches because he feels bad to see it left behind. Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Moon Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters